Chimes
by Howlitzer
Summary: No roaming charges. [P3S]
a/n: I'm burning. That means I'm uncool.

* * *

Something at the core of her being wanted to make her tell him.

Was it the right time?

Would it ever be?

"Hello?"

He never liked to use the phone.

"It's me. Amy."

"Amy? Hey, it's been a while."

"Yeah. I've missed you, Sonic."

"Same here."

His voice was genuine.

"I have something to tell you."

"Yeah?"

"I wasn't expecting to get you on the first try."

"Stars must be aligned, then. Tails usually doesn't pick up on the first ring himself…but we're here. What's up?"

She wanted to outline the cruel irony of it all. The conversation, so smooth and natural. And at the wrong point in time.

The lights were off in the apartment kitchen. It was mid-morning. Bright light streamed through the window and hit the wall past the back of her head, forming a partitioned box. Tea sat untouched, small waves rippling out to the edge of the white mug. Steam wafted into the darkness. A small crack here near the lip, a messy smudge there at the bottom. But still of use.

"I have something to tell you."

"Yeah. You know I'll listen…I mean, I try to, anyways." He sighed. "I…I'm really sorry. Sometimes I can't focus too well. As well as I need to."

"You don't have to apologize."

"I do."

"No. I forgave you a long time ago. Can you forgive me?"

"For what?" he asked.

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I hate myself right now."

"Amy…"

"I hate myself right now. A lot. I'm ashamed, you know? I gave up on you, and on us."

"So you've found someone else."

"I found no one. I found nobody. Nobodies, even. Haha…"

"Amy?"

"I found a lot of nobodies that did nothing that turned to something that turned to nothing that turned to something. You know?"

"Almost."

She smiled. "Of course."

"I want to say that you're scaring me. But…I'm not scared. Just worried. Just…angry. I can feel it coming. Like I know."

"Like you know?"

"I don't want to hear the words."

"The words?" she asked.

"I don't want to hear them," he said.

"Okay. Can I choose another set of words?" she asked timidly.

"I don't want to hear them," he said.

"Do you know how life is formed?"

"I don't want to hear them."

"People can love each other very much."

"I don't want to hear them."

"The creation of life is sacred."

"I don't want to hear them."

"It's pure, you know?"

"I don't want to hear them."

"It's been too long."

"I don't want to hear them."

"I'm going to keep it."

"…"

"Do you hate me?"

"…"

"You must."

"…"

"I understand."

"Do you?"

"Hm?" She tilted her head, the phone set against the table.

"Do you understand?" His voice came crisply through the speakers.

"I'm sure I do."

"You're going to live. Both of you."

"Yes, maybe so."

"Definitely so. I'll take responsibility. He won't, will he?"

"You can't do that-"

"I don't care if you hate me for it."

"I won't hate you for it. I won't. But…"

She placed her head in her hands.

"This is bigger than us both. Amy, I'm sorry. I'm calm now. I was in denial," he said.

"Can I say the words now?"

"Yes. I don't want to hear them. But I have to."

"I love you. I always will. I'm sorry."

"Was this…what you wanted?"

"I changed my mind halfway. By then, it was too late. They were self-serving, but they were also kind. Gentle. Caring. Saw me on my way home. Made sure everything at the resort was paid for. They were self-serving, but they treated me like fine china. Poured into me and drank from me. Almost elegantly. Almost."

"I see."

"The aftermath was too much for him, or any of them."

"Do you know which one?"

"Yeah. But he disappeared."

"I see."

"I think I should go now. It was nice talking with you."

"Yeah, same here."

"I almost forgot. To say the words."

"Okay."

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant, Sonic. And I'm keeping it."

"Goodbye, Amy. And…thank you."

"Yes. You're welcome."

The phone clicked off. The last wisps of steam rose up from her tea as it chilled.

The dial tone rang out through the kitchen.

She bit her lip and pressed the red button on the phone screen.

End of call.

The rest was silence.


End file.
